Naruto: Project Jinchuuriki
by xNamikazeKyuubix
Summary: Instead of the Narutoverse, Naruto was born in the Haloverse! When Halsey was beginning the initial phases of her Spartan-II program, little did she know that the Japan government was running their own super-soldier program… Project Jinchuuriki!


***Looks around nervously, no angry mobs present***

**Hey everyone, its xNamikazeKyuubix here. Hope everyone isn't too mad about me not updating any of my stories; I've been diagnosed with a serious case of S.L.D also known as Supreme Laziness Disorder. Yeah… anyway I've decided to see if I can get back into writing fanfiction with a new story! *Drumroll***

**A Naruto/Halo crossover! My favourite anime along with my favourite game, hopefully this story manages to keep my interest and pray to Kami that I actually complete this one. NOTE: I will be using lines from the Halo books themselves, so don't flame me for that! :d**

**Am still unsure of the pairing now, might or might not be a harem…**

**Summary: Instead of being born in the Narutoverse, Naruto is born in the Haloverse! When Catherine Halsey was beginning the initial phases of her Spartan-II program, little did she know that the Japan government was running their own super-soldier program… project Jinchuuriki.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Halo, if I did then I wouldn't be here now would I?**

* * *

Prologue: Project Jinchuuriki

_"You have been called upon to serve, you will be trained... and you will become the best we can make of you. You will be the protectors of Earth and all her colonies."_ — Catherine Halsey to the SPARTAN-II recruits.

A beautiful woman with her blonde hair tied into two pigtails stood to the side of an orphanage playground; she was dressed in a simple grey tank-top, a pair of faded blue jeans and high heels. Her hazel eyes scanned through the crowd of children before finally resting on one of them, a blond-haired boy with cerulean-blue eyes and strange whisker-like marks on both his cheeks.

"…there's our subject." The mysterious blonde whispered as her companion, a petite young woman with short black-hair dressed in secretary attire, tapped a few commands into the palm-sized device in her hand before handing it over to the older woman. "Arigatou Shizune."

"It was my pleasure Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied almost instantly. The screen of the device displayed the file she had assembled of the boy.

_Subject no. 9_

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Age: 6_

_Gender: Male_

_Blood type: O_

Tsunade quickly scanned through the rest of the profile before handing the tablet back to her black-haired assistant; her eyes watched as the boy easily outran every single one of his friends during a game of tag. Number 9 had all the genetic markers she had flagged in her original study, he was as close to a perfect subject for her purpose as science could determine. That was not all though, she also witnessed his sense of loyalty, bravery and fierce determination in an event that had occurred earlier.

_Flashback_

_Naruto glared back at the three bullies that had surrounded him, his friend Konohamaru was cowering behind him in fear. The three older and larger kids growled at Naruto as they advanced on him threateningly, the blond boy merely snarled back in response._

"_Oh? A feisty one eh?" One of the bullies mocked._

"_My friend already apologized for running into you, what more do you want?" Naruto replied with a question._

"_Sorry doesn't cut it brats!" The largest bully shouted as he threw a fist at Naruto, who quickly brought his arms up in a guard position that blocked the punch. As if a signal was given, the other two bullies entered the fray with fists cocked back. Naruto tried his best to block or evade the attacks but a few still managed to get through, bruising his face and knocking him to the ground._

"_Give up brat!" The leader stated as he slammed a foot down on Naruto's vulnerable stomach causing the blond to let out a hacking gasp, which threw out a wad of blood. He turned his head and glared defiantly directly into the larger boy's eyes._

"_As if asshole!" Naruto shouted as he pulled his foot back and slammed it into the boy's groin, earning a high-pitched squeak of pain as the bully fell onto the ground clutching his jewels. The other two charged at the still downed blond in an attempt to avenge their leader, Naruto sprang to his feet and slammed his head into the first bullies' face. The boy cried out in shock as he stumbled backward into his partner, hands covering his broken and bloody nose._

_Naruto glared at them menacingly, the dup immediately gulped and took off running. Leaving their downed leader to his own fate, Naruto grasped the boy by his shirt and hauled him up so they were face to face._

"_Listen up teme, if I ever see you picking on my friends again…" Naruto growled and left the threat hanging, which the leader quickly nodded in understanding before scrambling away._

_Flashback end_

Tsunade felt a grin creep its way onto her face; she had her fifty candidates ready and was ready to proceed with the next phase of the program.

"Shizune, I believe it's time that our… subjects are gathered." Tsunade stated calmly as she strode out of the orphanage, the clicking of her heels echoing off the pavement as her assistant hurried alongside her.

"I will inform the others at once Tsunade-sama!" Shizune saluted before pulling out the electronic tablet and typing in a series of commands, which sent out the prepared orders to their recipients. All across Japan, multiple orphans suddenly found themselves being 'adopted' by strict looking men and women.

Tsunade felt a faint vibration coming from her pocket and fished out her cellphone, "What can I do for you old man?"

"Tsunade…" An aged voice sighed over the line. "How many times have I told you to ADRESS ME BY MY RANK?"

"Sorry _Read Admiral Sarutobi_, so what do you want?" Tsunade stated bluntly as she was less than pleased at being interrupted by the call so soon after initiating her programme.

"Just calling to check-up on the progress of Project Jinchuuriki…"

"Tsk, the initial stage has been implemented and the troops are currently 'acquiring' our 'volunteers' from the orphanages across Japan."

"Excellent, we expect great things from you Senju Tsunade and it would be wise not to let us down…"

Tsunade growled as the call cut off after that, she never liked being intimidated or threatened by others but she couldn't do anything about it. Shizune glanced worriedly at her employer as the blonde-haired woman increased her walking pace, the duo slid into a black limousine that was parked along the side of the road.

The following day

Tsunade had changed out of her civilian clothes to don more appropriate clothing, which consisted of a grey blouse, black skirt that ended at her knees and a white lab coat. She straightened the coat before striding out onto the stage at the front of an amphitheatre, an amphitheatre occupied by 50 children and their handlers. She stopped at the centre of the stage; her hazel eyes raked across every child's face and took in their expression.

'They are confused and curious… yet not one of them have appear to be worried or frightened… they are truly the right children for this programme…' Tsunade grinned mentally at the thought as her eyes locked with her 'favourite' subject, his cerulean blue eyes held no fear instead they were alert and seemed to be taking in every little detail. 'Truly remarkable for a child his age…'

Tsunade cleared her throat causing the sound to echo throughout the enclosed area, thus drawing everyone's attention to the stage and the blonde-haired woman currently standing on it.

"Right now I bet that all of you are wondering where the hell you are and what the hell you were brought here for, am I right?" Tsunade asked as she looked out at her young audience, receiving numerous nods in response. "Well I am sorry to inform you that you have NOT been adopted by kind, caring parents. Instead all of you are now part of a top secret military programme funded by the Japan branch of the UNSC, also code-named as Project Jinchuuriki."

Most of the children just looked at her with blank looks causing Tsunade to sigh lightly, 'Of course they wouldn't understand all that, they may be smart but they are still only six years old…'

"What I'm trying to say is… all of you have been called upon to serve, you will be trained… and you will become the best of what we can make of you. You will be the protectors of Earth and all her colonies…" Tsunade swept her gaze over the amphitheatre once again, this time taking note that many of the children were sitting up straighter and paying more attention.

"This facility will be your new home and the other children that you see around you… they are your new family… training will be tough but I'm sure that all of you can make it through if you count on one another. Now let me introduce to you the man that will be in charge of your physical training, Chief Petty Officer Morino Ibiki please come up here…"

The children watched as a tall heavily built man strode onto stage, he held a poker face that seemed to have been carved out of rock. He wore a black, grey and white camouflage fatigues with a black bandana wrapped around his head, he had two fierce looking scars running across his face. While this would have scared most children, even some adults, those situated in the theatre merely mumbled about how cool he looked.

"This gentleman here will be your physical instructor from this day forth, that will be all for today. Handlers please escort the children back to their bunks for the night!" Tsunade dismissed them with a small wave of her hand, watching as the children were led out of the theatre by the handlers. She didn't even react as the pedestal next to her suddenly hummed to life as the holo-projector sprayed out a vortex of multi-coloured lights before they collated into a beautiful translucent woman. "Ah Tsukuyomi, right on time…"

Tsukuyomi was a smart A.I (Artificial Intelligence), she had chosen her name and appearance based on the moon goddess of Japanese folklore. She had deep midnight blue hair that fell to her waist with two bangs framing her angelic face, she was clad in a simple dark blue kimono and her figure emitted a soft moonlight glow.

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure it was wise to inform them of the true nature of this programme?" Tsukuyomi asked in a soft, melodious voice.

"Yes I do believe so… there is no reason for us to hide what their goal is. Lies fabricated now would only cause them to turn against us in future should they find out; sometimes truth is really the best solution." Tsunade replied causing Ibiki to grunt in approval, he was a simple soldier and preferred the cold, hard truth over lies any day.

"I too believe that the doctor is right… trust is hard to earn but easily destroyed, lies serve no purpose on the battlefield… what every good soldier needs is just the cold, hard truth." Ibiki growled out in his deep, grizzly voice. He then saluted the blonde-haired doctor and gave the A.I a curt nod of acknowledgement. "If you ladies will excuse me, I have some last minute planning for the training schedule tomorrow so I shall take my leave."

"Very well Ibiki…" Tsunade said as she watched the combat veteran stride out of the theatre with the grace of a predator stalking its prey. Tsukuyomi hummed in thought as the digital glow around her figure shifted from white to blue to black and back again, Tsunade took note of this and raised a delicate eyebrow slightly. "Something on your mind Tsukuyomi?"

The hologram glanced at Tsunade before looking in the general direction of the children's sleeping quarters, "Maybe… maybe not. Only time will tell if this project is a success or a failure… however… I believe that those children… they will play a key role in the future."

"Really now? And what makes you say that?"

"Hmm… what do you humans call it?" Tsukuyomi smirked at her creator. "… just a gut feeling."

Naruto's POV

'One minute I'm playing in the orphanage's playground and the next I'm told that I would be a soldier?' Naruto thought as he and a bunch of other kids were herded into a titanium bunker, inside which were several bunk beds, nothing more nothing less. The blond-haired boy collapsed onto one of the available beds and stared at the ceiling, his young but intelligent mind churning with thoughts regarding his strange day.

'Well at least it sure seems more interesting than the orphanage… the best you can make of us huh… then I guess I just have to be the best of the best.' Naruto thought with a small smirk on his whiskered face before closing his eyes and letting sleep wash over him.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this is just the prologue and the story will kick off in the next chapter I promise! So just sit tight and wait for it, remember to review as it really motivates me to write more. It was the reviews that got me off my lazy bum and finished up this chapter, though short it may be, I do hope that you enjoyed it.**

**Ok now time for you, the readers, to help me out. Out of the 50 children, I'm going to concentrate on 9 of them. 9 like the original number of Jinchuuriki, but it doesn't necessarily have to be the original group. So please review for the character you want to fill which slot~ the choices are:**

**Nibi: Nii Yugito, Uzuki Yuugao, Laura Kinney (X-23 from Marvel)**

**Sanbi: Yagura, suggestions?**

**Yonbi: Terumi Mei, suggestions?**

**Rokubi: Ukataka, Urahara Kisuke (from Bleach), suggestions?**

**Nanabi: Fū, Aburame Shino, suggestions?**

**As you noticed that not all the Bijū are listed there, those that aren't I already have someone in mind for them. So I would appreciate if you guys could vote/suggest the character you want to fill the above slots in your reviews! ^^**

**Ja ne~**


End file.
